


Cleaning

by BlackSansaStark



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSansaStark/pseuds/BlackSansaStark
Summary: Maya helps Miles clean up his mansion after a college graduation party.
Relationships: Miles Hollingsworth III/Maya Matlin
Kudos: 8





	Cleaning

“I guess some things never change.”

“I guess they don’t.”

Miles and Maya laughed together as they looked at the wreckage surrounded the Hollingsworth mansion. Miles had thrown a college graduation party and invited pretty much everyone that was in their senior class at Degrassi. The result was four hours of absolute chaos. There were cups, plates, snacks, toilet paper, and even condoms thrown everywhere. Maya wasn’t even sure if she wanted to see what the inside of the mansion looked like, but she had to. She volunteered to help Miles and his siblings clean up. Except neither of his siblings were here, just her and Miles.

“You sure know how to throw a party, huh Miles?” Maya teased she gathered up ten red solo cups and gathered them up in a giant white bag.

“I have a reputation to keep,” Miles replied casually as he picked up the plates.

“I’m surprised that you still have one, Mr. London Writer’s Academy. I thought maybe the people would forget about you.”

“You wound me, Matlin. No one can forget the great Miles Hollingsworth III. You certainly haven’t or else you wouldn’t have came,” Miles replied casually.

“I just came by to say hi,” Maya denied, shrugging as if she didn’t care. However from the way he was looking at her, he knew she was lying. Miles was always weirdly perceptive like that, when they dated he could read her like a book.

He shook his head with a smirk as they continued to clean. The pool area alone took about three hours to clean between the two of them. Frankie had spent the night with Lola and Hunter was off doing....something. Their parents had gone off vacationing somewhere in the mountains at another attempt to repair their disastrous marriage.

Maya didn’t intend to stay over after the party, but she woke up this morning very hungover on Miles’ bed while he slept in a chair on the other side of the room. It was more than a little awkward.

The interior of the house didn’t take as long, but that’s because of the house servants and Miles waking up Winston, who was hungover in one of the the bathrooms, so he could also help.

By 11 am, both of them were exhausted and hungry. They rested together on the lounge chairs by the pool. Winston promptly went back to sleep and probably wouldn’t wake back up until 2.

“Am I getting some gratitude breakfast for helping you clean?” Maya asked, folding her arms expectantly. She desperately could go for pancakes and tea right now, or bagels. Or bacon. Anything to help with her empty stomach and aching head.

“I’ll get the chef. I need coffee anyway,” Miles said.

“You still don’t know how to cook?” Maya asked, raising her eyebrows. “What were you eating while overseas?”

“In the cafeteria during mealtimes or takeover, obviously,” he casually replied. “I never needed to know how to cook, even over in London.”

“What about when you had to work in the cafeteria in high school?” She questioned in belief. He shrugged in response.

“I blocked that memory out,” he answered.

Maya got off of her chair and grabbed his arm.

“Maya, what are you doing?” He exclaimed in confusion as she pulled him off the seat.

“I’m teaching you how to make breakfast, Mr. Moneybags.”

* * *

  
Miles didn’t know why but he let Maya order him around his own kitchen. She gave him a list of items to get out of the fridge or the cabinets, and he just complied. He wasn’t going to lie, he found it adorable how she was still surprised over him seemingly having...everything.

She watched him like a hawk as he cooked the bacon, cracked the eggs, and then scrambled them in the pan. She made sure he put the right amount of chocolate chips in the pancakes and that he didn’t burn the toast. Even him boiling the tea and making coffee weren’t safe.

He had to admit that it might have been worth it as he nearly moaned at how everything good tasted while they were eating.

“When did you become a chef, Matlin? This is beyond good. Maybe I should hire you as part of my kitchen staff,” he playfully offered.

“No thanks, I’m already working at Little Miss Steaks this summer,” she said, “Besides this is all you, Miles. See what happens when you do everything by yourself?”

“You’re always trying to help me with something, even now. Trying to teach the rich boy on how to not burn water,” he teased, taking a strong sip of his coffee. Ahh, there was nothing like pure, black, coffee in the morning. “What’s next?”

“You were a mess, Miles. Someone had to rescue you from time to time,” she giggled, and Miles was surprised with how much it warmed his heart. He realized that every since they broke up, they barely talked to each other since then except a comment on each other’s post every now and then. He missed it.

“You should talk. Correct if I’m wrong, but didn’t you write a song about wanting Zoe to die and sang it in front of the whole class?” He asked.

“Didn’t you accept a drunken strip tease from Zoe Rivas?” She fired back.

“Touché, but you still broke my heart.”

“Oops.”

“How is the guy that actually slept with Zoe doing?” Miles questioned, and it was obvious who he was talking about. “Are you guys together and happy? I saw he drove you to CalArts your freshman year.”

“We got back together for a bit, but it didn’t work out. We’re still friends, though,” she answered. “What about you and Tristan? He doesn’t tell me anything.”

“We still talk, but we moved on,” he explained.

For some reason, they were both relieved at the other’s answer.

Winston groggily walked in, and then brightened when he saw the food. “Is that pancakes?” He asked excitedly as he ran over to the table. They watched in amusement as he grabbed a plate and loaded it up with food. He soon started tearing up his breakfast as if he hadn’t eaten in months.

Miles turned his attentions back to her.

“So...l have nothing else to do all weekend, would you like to hit the town with me today? There’s a lot of things we can do,” he offered, hoping she’ll take it.

She looked at him thoughtfully. “I guess we can. You know, I haven’t relaxed in awhile,” she accepted.

“It’s a date,” he replied, smiling cheerfully.

“A date, huh?” Maya asked, raising her eyebrows expectedly,

“A friendship date,” he clarified, shifting awkwardly. He didn’t know why the words just jumped out like that. His feelings for Maya died years ago and they both moved on. Obviously.

“Oh, that’s fine,” she replied, biting her lip.

“So you guys aren’t back together?” Winston asked them. They stared at him in confusion. “I mean everybody saw you guys making out in the pool last night.”

“What?” They both screamed.

As Winston showed them making out on his Oomphchat story, the both of them were flushing red by the end.

It appears they were catching up more than they thought.


End file.
